Unexpected Romance
by david.heath.1234
Summary: Let me preface this by saying that I wasn't planning on writing this, it just came to my head now I can't shake it. Also a little warning: Mild spoilers for Spider-Man: Homecoming.
1. Chapter 1

It was another boring day at Midtown High. Peter Parker was still serving his seemingly endless detention time. Ned would often come to visit him after school let out, and Michelle as she stated before, would stay to sketch people in crisis. Suddenly, Peter's suit started vibrating underneath his clothes. That was a signal that something was up.

"Hey Ned, can you come with me for a bit?" Peter said scratching his nose, signaling Ned.

"Oh, sure." Ned said.

"You guys gonna practice kissing or something?" Michelle asked teasingly.

"What? No." Peter said running off in a huff. Ned looked at Michelle.

"Why don't you try being nice to him for once?" He said running off.

Michelle let out a light sigh, as she turned to the last blank page in her sketch book.

"I wish I could Ned, I really do." She said.

Seeing as she was alone, she started to sketch. Soon she started humming a song in her head, and soon humming lead to full out singing.

(I know this seems cheesy, even for me, but I think this song fits with the situation.)

"If there's a prize for rotten judgement,

I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that

Who d'you think you're kidding  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden,  
Honey we can see right through you  
Girl you can't conceal it  
We know how you're feeling  
Who you thinking of

No chance no way I won't say it, no no  
You swoon you sigh why deny it oh oh  
It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming "Get a grip girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

Girl you can't deny it  
Who you are is how you're feeling  
Baby we're not buying  
Hon we saw you hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When you gonna own up that you got got got it bad

No chance no way I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love  
This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love  
We'll do it until you admit you're in love  
You're way off base I won't say it  
Get off my case I won't say it  
Girl don't be proud it's okay you're in love  
At least out loud I won't say I'm in love."

She finished her sketch. She was happy with how it turned out. Soon, some girls came to the door.

"Hey Michelle, come on. Spider-Man's fighting some guy outside." One girl said.

She got up and sighed, not realizing she left her book on the desk.

"Who cares about Spider-Man?" She asked herself.

Suddenly, Spider-Man came crashing through the window, slightly frightening her.

"Ow, what a jerk." He said.

He stood up and saw Michelle.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey there." He said.

He accidentally tripped over some debris, and his hand landed on her book. His attention was immediately diverted to the book. He saw something the young girl sketched, and was incredibly taken back. It was a young boy, smiling and surrounded by hearts and cupid's arrows. What took him back a little was that the boy in the sketch... was Peter Parker.

"That's just a drawing of someone." She said nervously.

"Someone you have a crush on?" Spider-Man asked.

"Yeah... kinda." She said.

He was curious about how to approach this.

"You know, I know this guy, Parker I think his name is. I can deliver this to him if you want." He said.

"Well... I guess, but don't tell him I drew it." Michelle said.

"Cross my heart." Spider-Man said.

She tore the page out of the book and gave it to him.

"I gotta go. Bye." She said.

"C'ya." He said.

As soon as she was gone, he climbed to the top of the building, took off his mask and stared at the picture in disbelief.

"Michelle has a crush on me?" Peter asked himself. 

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Peter was in a frantic fit to find Ned. As soon as he spotted him, he brought him to a private spot to talk.

"You alright bro?" Ned asked.

"Ned, you're never gonna believe what happened to me last night." Peter said handing Ned a folded piece of paper.

"What the heck is this?" Ned asked.

"I found that sitting in detention, in Michelle's book." Peter said.

"No way, Michelle li-" Peter put his hand over Ned's mouth.

"Shh." Peter said.

Peter looked around, Michelle hadn't walked by.

"It all makes sense now." Ned said.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"Some time ago, Michelle was dating a jock from Horizon University, and he broke her heart. She caught him with some red head skank." Ned said.

Peter felt horrible.

"Poor Michelle, she doesn't deserve that." Peter said.

"If you ask me, her being rude to you is like a defense mechanism. She pushes you away so you won't break heart, no matter how much she likes you. Wait, does she know that you know?" Ned asked.

"No. I was in my suit when I found it, she told Spider-Man not to tell Peter." He said.

"That's ironic, because she has no idea you are Spider-Man." Ned said.

"I know, I'm not sure what to do about this." Peter said.

"Well do you like her back?" Ned asked.

Peter thought, he wasn't expecting his answer to come out of his mouth.

"I think so." Peter said.

"What if Spider-Man told her for you?" Ned suggested.

"No that won't work, because she told Spider-Man not to tell me. I need to find a way to tell her I like her." Peter said.

"So you do like her?" Ned asked.

As it turns out, the more Peter thought about her, the more appealing she seemed. He wondered why this didn't happen sooner.

"Hey, I got an idea." Ned said.

It was nearing the end of the school day, as Michelle made her way to her locker she found a strange note.

"Meet me at the park tonight."

Signed, Spider-Man

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Michelle stood in the middle of central park. She wasn't sure why, all she knew was that Spider-Man needed to see her which was odd. Suddenly, he swung in and landed in the park. He walked over to her.

"Hi Michelle." Spider-Man said.

"You know my name?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about. That piece of paper you gave me yesterday..." Spider-Man said.

"Oh please tell me you didn't show Peter." She said.

Peter became bold, and removed his mask.

"I didn't have to." Peter said.

Michelle took a step back, she didn't see this coming. Peter Parker was Spider-Man?

"Peter?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Please don't be embarrassed about that drawing. I was actually kinda flattered. Besides, Ned told me about that jackass from Horizon. You didn't deserve that." Peter said.

Michelle started to breathe a little bit faster. Peter put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked.

"Yeah sorry, my hearts just doing a marathon right now." Michelle said.

"Mine too." Peter said.

At that moment, the suit echoed his heartbeat loud enough to where she could hear it.

"Michelle, the truth is the more thought I've given it, the more I realized I like you too. Even before Liz moved, you were always still right there. You just being the wonderful you that you are." Peter said.

Michelle allowed a smile. Peter soon took her hands in his.

"I would never hurt you Michelle." Peter said.

Both their eyes were longing for the other to do something, but both too nervous to act. Then, Karen (Peter's suit) decided to propel Peter forward about 3 inches. This action landed Peter right into Michelle's arms. What she did next wasn't too unexpected. She kissed him. They both felt content in each others company that night, two kids in love. Michelle hugged Peter tightly.

"I love you Peter." Michelle said.

He held her close.

"I love you too, Michelle." Peter said.

~FIN~


End file.
